gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jack Pistol/The Bohemian War
Involved Nations Austrian flag.gif|The Flag of the Arch Duchy of Austria Flag of Bohemia.png|The Flag of the British Protectorate of Bohemia III War of 1745 Flag.png|The Flag of the Caribbean 1st Military Screen Shot 2012-04-09 at 9.56.03 PM.png|The Flag of the Kingdom of Prussia Screen Shot 2012-04-09 at 9.57.15 PM.png|The Flag of the Kingdom of the Netherlands War On April the 9th of 1745, another war had began. This war would not take place in the Caribbean, but rather in Europe. The country of Austria claimed it had onced owned Bohemia long ago. However Great Britain claims Bohemia was granted to General Edward "Ned" Daggerkidd, Commander of the 1st Military of the Caribbean. The LIN voted to make Ned Viceroy of the British Protectorate of Bohemia without Austrian's in attendance and Ned gladly agreed. During the 8th and 9th of April, 1745, Robert McRoberts of Austria began opposing British claims to Bohemia. Robert McRoberts began a blockade of Bohemia, and stationed soldiers around Bohemia to move in at any moment. In response, Tsar Vladimir I of Russia declared war on Austria, on April 9, 1745. Shortly thereafter, as Russian soldiers began crossing Poland to reach Austria. Russia's strong ally, the Kingdom of Prussia (led by King Ivan I, the son of Vladimir I) entered the war on Russia's side. Hours later, the the 1st Military of the Caribbean, a paramilitary league of fighters known for their actions in the Caribbean colonies, also joined the war in Russia's favour. England itself, though has sent supplies and small amounts of troops to the Russian side, has yet to officially enter the war, and remains neutral. If the side of Russia is victorious, Bohemia remains under British control with Edward Daggerkidd remaining as the viceroy. In addition, disputed land in the unclaimed territory of Poland will be distributed to Prussia and England. *Bohemia is not depicted due to its disputed status Timeline of Actual Events *April 9th- Russia, Prussia, and the 1st Military (Bohemia) declare war on Austria *April 10th-Algeria declaeres war on Austria. *April 11th-Japan declares war on Austria, Kalmar Union declares war, then shortly after withdraws to neutral status, Russia suspends attack. *April 12th-Russia drops out. *April 13th-First Battle (Not yet fought) *April 14th-Potential Battle (Not yet fought) *April 15th-Potential Battle (Not yet fought) Timeline of the War *April 9th, Russian troops begin to cross Poland to attack Austrian held Hungary. Prussia begins an invasion of Austrian Silesia, but is soon bogged down near the border. Austrian Armies are sent into Bohemia, and to defend Silesia and Hungary *April 10th, Algeria begins to attack Austrian Merchant Shipping after declaring war. The Austrian Navy based in Trieste begin a series of raids against Algeria. Algeria's small ships are no match for a direct engagment with the Austrian Navy, but Merchant ships are stil harrassed. *April 11th, Japan launches its fleet, hoping to attack colonies of nations who may enter the war on Austria's side. The Kalmar Union lands 1st and 2nd Nordic Guard divisions in Pommerania, but does not commit to an attack. Likewise, the Russian's have halted half-way through Poland. *April 12th, Russian Soldiers withdraw from Poland back to Russia, and the Kalmar Union withdraws its soldiers from Pommerania back to the mainland. Battles Planned Friday 13, 1745 Time: 7 EST, 6 CST, 5 MST, 4 PST Event: SVS Duration: 1 Hour Method of determining winner: Most points accumulated when time expires Teams: Launching from France *Bohemia *Netherlands *1st Military of the Caribbean Launching from Spain *Austria Primary Prize:If Austria wins, it remains under Austrian Control, If Bohemia wins, they remain a British Protectorate. If the point difference is less than 1000 and each side has scored more than 1000, a rematch will be held. Saturday 14, 1745 (Not official yet) Sunday 15, 1745 (Not official yet) War Photos Outcome Category:In-game Events Category:Role-Play